


(karena dia) Yuri Tidak Suka Makan di Kantin

by JesslynKR



Series: 2018 Challenge [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, M/M, implied victuuri
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Yuri malas pergi ke kantin kampus karena ia pasti akan bertemu JJ, si mahasiswa super narsis.





	(karena dia) Yuri Tidak Suka Makan di Kantin

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri!!! On Ice © Mitsuro Kubo. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang

"Sudah kubilang Beka, aku tidak mau makan di kantin itu!" keluh Yuri murka. Tapi Otabek bersikeras untuk makan di kantin umum Universitas, karena hanya kantin itu yang dekat dengan kelasnya.

 

**JesslynKR Present**

**(karena dia) Yuri Tidak Suka Makan di Kantin**

 

Bukan hal yang wajar ketika Yuri, si mahasiswa Kedokteran Hewan, menolak makan di kantin umum. Sebab biasanya ia sangat suka makan di kantin itu meskipun harus disuguhi pemandangan kedua seniornya yang selalu berpacaran di sana.

"Tch, Beka! Kau punya maksud tertentu ya mengajakku ke sini?!" Yuri bertopang dagu, tidak berminat menyentuh pirozhki yang ia bawa dari rumah, sedangkan Otabek memesan nasi lengkap dengan lauk-pauknya. Porsi kuli pula.

"Tidak," katanya datar sebelum kembali fokus dengan makan siangnya. Dan mendengar Otabek bisa berkata dengan datar seperti itu, membuat Yuri kesal. Dia akhirnya mengambil salah satu pirozhki-nya dengan kasar dan memakannya. Daripada dikacangi Otabek seperti itu.

Apalagi dia memang lapar.

"Biasanya kau suka makan di sini." Otabek menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan meneguk sebotol air minum yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Yuri menggertakkan giginya, "itu semua karena-"

"Hallo, Yur cantik! Hai, Otabek!"

"-dia."

Sosok Jean Jacques Leroy muncul di depan pintu kantin.

 

Yuri kesal. Entah bagaimana bisa JJ tahu kalau dia ada di sini. Atau lebih tepatnya, kenapa JJ selalu hadir ketika ia sedang di kantin? Ditambah Otabek malah kabur setelah membayar makan siangnya - dia bilang ada kelas lagi setelah ini. Dan demi rambut tipisnya Victor, kenapa dia harus ditinggal berdua dengan JJ? Ditambah JJ duduk dengannya saat ini, padahal meja lain jelas-jelas kosong.

Yuri merutuk dalam hatinya.

"Hei Yuri cantik-"

"Aku bukan perempuan, bodoh!" ketus Yuri saat JJ memanggilnya 'cantik'. Apa mata JJ sudah karatan dan menganggap Yuri sebagai perempuan?

"Oh, maaf deh. Eh, kau cuma makan pirozhki ya?" JJ menangkap keberadaan kotak bekal Yuri. Mengetahui hal itu, Yuri mendesis dan melindungi kotak bekalnya.

"Heh, jangan asal bicara ya! 'Cuma' katamu, hah?!"

Mendengarnya, JJ hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum bersalah. Mungkin, merendahkan pirozhki di depan Yuri adalah salah satu dosa besar yang telah ia lakukan.

"Maaf deh, kalau begitu. Kutraktir spaghetti deh." dan belum sempat Yuri memprotes, JJ sudah melesat pergi ke konter pemesanan. Yuri hanya bisa bertopang dagu sambil merengut kesal.

'Demi kepala botak Yakov," umpat Yuri dalam hatinya. Rasanya kekesalan ia meningkat ketika ada dua orang laki-laki masuk ke dalam kantin. Victor Nikiforov dan Yuuri Katsuki, yang selalu datang ke kantin berdua, dengan tubuh yang saling berdekatan. _Dasar budak cinta,_ itu yang ada di pikiran Yuri.

Celaka, mereka berdua rupanya menyadari kalau ada Yuri yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Yuri! Kukira kau tidak di sini! Sendirian saja?" sapa Victor ramah, dengan senyum khasnya yang bisa membutakan mata para gadis-katanya.

"Kalau sendirian, gabung sini saja," tawar Yuuri dengan senyuman. Yuri mendesis dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Tidak perlu! Aku tidak sudi menemani budak cinta seperti kalian berdua, dasar katsudon!" tolaknya dengan kasar. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi, namun sialnya, JJ sudah kembali dengan dua porsi spaghetti di tangannya.

"Mau ke mana, cantik? Sudah susah payah aku memesan makanan, kok mau pergi?"

Karena dia, Yuri benar-benar tidak suka makan di kantin umum.

"Oh, sudah ada JJ rupanya! Yah, kalau begitu baguslah. JJ, tolong temani Yuri ya? Kasihan kalau dia sendirian," kata Victor yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari JJ  dan gertakan gigi dari Yuri.

"Berisik kau Victor!" teriak Yuri murka sebelum menatap JJ dengan tatapan kecut. Dia dengan terpaksa menerima spaghetti yang disodorkan oleh JJ, kan sayang kalau tidak dimakan. Yuri pun memakannya dengan wajah kesal, sedangkan JJ hanya bisa terkekeh sebelum beralih kepada spaghetti miliknya sendiri. 

"Yuri cantik ya kalau sedang marah begitu."

"Hah?!" Yuri tercengang mendengar kalimat dari mulut JJ, "apa kau sudah buta?!"

"Ah tidak, buktinya aku masih bisa melihatmu di sini," kata JJ sambil menyeringai. Yuri jijik dibuatnya. 

"Bukan itu maksudnya, bodoh!" Yuri menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, benar-benar malu karena sedang bersama dengan sosok JJ, ditambah beberapa mahasiswa lain mencuri-curi pandang ke arah mereka. Wajar, sebab katanya, fansnya JJ di kampus itu segudang. 

"Wah, Yuri sedang pacaran di sini rupanya."

Yuri menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara, dan menemukan sosok Mila yang tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. 

"Berisik, nenek tua. Siapa juga yang pacaran."

"Lho, itu sama JJ? Oh, hallo JJ!" Mila melambaikan tangan kepada JJ yang dibalas dengan cengiran. 

"Aku tak mau pacaran dengan orang bodoh sepertinya!" gerutu Yuri. 

"Terus kenapa kamu berdua dengannya di satu meja makan?" Mila masih betah menginterogasi Yuri rupanya. 

"Aku terpaksa, oke? Dia yang duduk secara sukarela!"

"Kalau terpaksa, kau pindah saja."

"Hanya di sini yang nyaman, tahu?!" pegangan garpu plastik di tangan Yuri makin menguat. Victor dan Yuuri menonton, bahkan Victor bersiul setelah perkataan Yuri. 

"Alasan, itu kau saja pesan makanan berdua dengan JJ."

"Itu karena dia yang—"

"—aku yang menraktirnya dan dia sangat mau ditraktir olehku, iya kan, Yuri cantik?" JJ seenaknya memotong alibi Yuri dan melemparkan senyum kepadanya. Yuri muak dan garpu spaghetti di tangannya langsung patah jadi dua. Tak hanya itu, dia menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan kantin beserta JJ dan spaghettinya yang tinggal setengah. 

Yuri tidak mau makan di kantin itu lagi. 

**-end-**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Yuri on Ice College AU (1 Januari 2018-7 Januari 2018)
> 
> Detail mengenai challenge dapat dilihat di twitter pribadi saya [at] Shunlicious
> 
> (yang ini kerasa ngebut ya? Maafkan saya karena memang agak susah mencari waktu untuk membuat fanfic ini)


End file.
